Aftershocks
by markicello
Summary: Everyone feels the ripples.


Annie walks into the study group room, returning to the library just ten minutes after she left for the day.

She knows Jeff well, sensing he was moody today, and generally the last two weeks. She figures he is probably dwelling on his hairline or wardrobe. Maybe he was turning over thoughts in his head, building to a grand speech on a pithy subject.

Also knowing Britta has not left the room, Annie's curiosity has gotten the best of her.

Within two seconds of entering the room, she knows in her heart that Jeff and Britta have truly come together. They are sitting legs and arms intertwined, faces beaming like the sun.

Annie screams with happiness, shouting at the top of her lungs, "Britta! Aaaahh!" Britta joins the chorus. "Annieeee!" They share a full body bear hug. Watching them, Jeff is tearing up, having made his two ladies happy at once, while mentally crossing that off his bucket list.

"You're together?" Annie wails, flapping her arms in full tilt excitement. "Yes!" Britta screams. Together they walk over and lean on Jeff, forming a human tripod.

"You guys, this is awesome." Annie proclaims, for in her heart, she knows this is awesome for her. She is now free and clear for someone else to claim her heart and happiness.

...

Soon Britta and Jeff are engaged, and Britta is pregnant. They both graduate Greendale and together buy a house in Bliss, Colorado. It is the next town up from Greendale, only a mile away.

Jeff is working hard for Britta, his life filled with purpose now, a singular focus. Hot girl in Spanish class on his smartphone is now replaced with I Heart Britta.

During the days of her pregnancy, barefoot Britta walks around their yard in flowered denim shorts. Her beautifully wistful smile has changed into a wishful one. Soaking up the Colorado rays, her love blooms greater for Jeff and the baby inside her.

Sweet Britta never knew her heart could grow this large, filled with Jeff's overwhelming love for her and baby. Her mind is serene, with a contentment she has never known before.

Everywhere she goes, Britta is guarded by their new shelter dog, named Jim Belushi. J.B. is a big shiny jet black mutt, contrasting with her blond hair and fair skinned beauty. He senses something special is happening and is very protective. In his heart, he knew he was coming here someday (his best timeline).

Chickens and ducks wander across their two acres on Green Hills Lane, they are generically named Neil and Garrett.

The big sow pig they see when driving to town has been dubbed Michelle Slater. Britta says this EVERY time they drive by. "Point taken," Jeff mutters.

...

Somedays Annie will drive up and pop in, beaming like the sun (a familiar theme these days, it seems). She will ask about everything, and Britta will spill. Then its like, 'Okay, no details, hey, woah, i haven't had lunch.'

Other days, Troy and Abed will catch a ride with Shirley, who brings enough baked goods to feed an army, none are edible. She is overjoyed that her friends have formed a union and will soon have a child. She has three kids, she reminds them.

Abed and Troy are always scoping out the house, they figure the second bedroom will make a nice weekend Dreamatorium. Plans are drawn for an ambitious junior pillow fort for the future baby, built on a blanket floor. "It will be awesome," Troy states.

Pierce shows up driving his huge motor home, because he wants a private restroom. The group have dubbed it 'Streets Ahead'. Sometimes, uninvited Chang is hitching a ride, clinging to the roof ladder. Pierce is truly excited for gay Jeff and bowlegged Britta, hoping marriage will lessen Winger's gayness.

Dean Craig Pelton has followed Jeff to Bliss, he bought a small cottage nearby, in view of Jeff's. He can be seen walking his three large dalmations up and down the lane, with his partner Professor Richard Wang. Always big waves and grins, they are happy here in Bliss. You would like it here, it's a nice community.

After work, Jeff will hurry home and jump in the hammock they have strung under their big oak tree. Britta will lay in his lanky frame, his large hands craddling her baby bump. He breathes her in, feeling this is heaven on earth.

Jeff raises his head and says, "I love you so much it hurts."

His selfishness and her skepticism have disappeared. Rather than living a fairy tale, they have moved on together, building a real life as a family.

In the quiet, Britta whispers, "Thank you Jeff, for finding me."

Jeff replies, "Thank you Brit, for saving me. I love you B."

"Love you," she squeaks, barely audible.

...

Every Thursday night is must see tv at Casa Winger on Green Hills Lane. The Greendale Seven first sit for dinner around the big dining table. "The next-generation study group table," Abed has crowned it. "T.N.G.S.G.T.," Troy interjects. J.B. endlessly circles, hoovering up any scrap tossed his way.

Huge smiles on everyone's faces because the study group lives on, plus one. This is important stuff, as they are friends for life, and they want the spirit to live on season after season. Nobody wants this to end.

After dinner, they all step outside into the sparkling Colorado sun, and walk to the fence line of the neighbor's sprawling cattle ranch. Friendly Dan Harmony is a network engineer at NBC (National Bank of Colorado). But the outdoors is his passion. He has a peacock named Argus, which is stunning in the sunlight. He has nurtured him for five seasons and a move is in the future, the gods willing.

Jeff walks over and stops next to Annie, both leaning against the split rail fencing. She has the distant stare into the setting sun, illuminating her classic face. God, she is pretty.

He waits a minute. "Annie," he intones, "Annie."

Slowly her near focus returns and she is attentive. Jeff starts, "This is very important, I've wanted you to know this," she waits for him to continue. "And I think you do know this." He says, "I want to thank you for bringing me back to Britta."

She pauses while that sinks in fully. "Whah?" she pleads, twisting her neck towards him. "I..."

"Every time you drew the line with me, I stopped searching for the low door in the wall to escape my feelings for Brit."

Tarting it up a little, Annie crows, "Milord, I don't know if that is fully true."

"Milady, I must insist that it is entirely true," Jeff retorts kindly. "And I have been entrusted by my betrothed to tell you, our baby girl will be named Annie." He pauses, adding, "We love you, kid."

Annie squeals to wake the dead. even the peacock jumps. Annie runs over to Britta, gently hugging her pregnant self. "Britta! Are you serious?" she asks in full Disney face.

"Hell, yeah. Little Annie." Britta smiles back.

"Aaaaaaaaaayyyyyhhhhhhh!" erudite Annie is beyond words in common usage.

...

Epilogue.

Writing in her journal, Britta notes: Annie has a little secret! Whenever she visits, she takes a stroll around the yard, then scoots up the lane. She can be seen in the distance talking to Alain at his parent's farm. Alain Rennet helps his aging parents when he can come up from Greendale.

A French family, they have retired here and have a few dairy cows. They make and sell cheese, filling internet orders, and with help from his sister Alison, they ship Brie worldwide. At Schermerhorn Hospital he is a surgical intern.

Alain is a barrel chested, serious fellow with black hair and an easy smile. He has large blue eyes that don't miss anything. He plans to ask Annie out, soon. He wants to make sure she is free and clear of attachments, you know the story.

Britta writes, 'It seems that love has found Annie's heart.'

Britta always intends to hide her journal. Most times she forgets, and it lays open on the table.

Everyone has read it. Everyone grins.

Annie for the win.


End file.
